Luigi's Tales : Ultima-Everest Wish
by arikarunoumi
Summary: Rasa iri yang dipendam Luigi pada Mario membuat ia bertekad pergi untuk mendaki gunung Ultima-Everest yang letaknya berada di perbatasan Snow Kingdom. Namun dalam perjalanannya, ia terus dihantui oleh kejadian yang membuat semua orang termasuk kakak kembarnya, Mario, harus menyusulnya sekaligus membawanya ke sebuah pengalaman yang sulit dilupakan bagi Luigi dan semua orang.


_"Sudah lima hari aku pergi dari Mushroom Kingdom untuk mendaki Gunung tertinggi di Snow Kingdom, Bahkan aku diam-diam pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Abang Mario atau siapapun yang tinggal disana..."_

Lalu seorang dengan jaket dan topi berwarna hijau dengan kumis tebal seperti Mario, Luigi. Duduk di sebuah stasiun tua yang tidak pernah dikunjungi lagi.

Luigi : Dengan Komitmen ini, AKU INGIN MENAKLUKKAN PUNCAK ULTIMA-EVEREST! Akan kubuktikan pada Abangku kalau aku juga bisa seperti dia yang sudah sering berjalan-jalan bersama teman topi barunya itu! *kesal* Cih! Mentang-mentang Abang punya teman baru!

Lalu seorang kakek seperti Toadsworth datang menghampiri Luigi.

Kakek : Benarkah, Nak?

Luigi : *kaget* AAAAAAAAHH! *lalu melihat kakek bertopi seperti Toad tua* Anda siapa?

Toadvalance : Aku Toadvalance, nak. Kalau tidak salah, kau sering bersama seorang yang berkumis dan bertopi merah seperti dirimu, tetapi ia lebih ramah.

Luigi : Aku Luigi, Luigi Mario, aku adalah saudara kembarnya, tapi...

Toadvalance : Aku tahu nak, Semua yang mendaki gunung ini sering menceritakanmu dan saudaramu itu.

Luigi : Oh...

Toadvalance : Akui saja, Saat kau mendaki gunung ini, kau akan mengalami kejadian aneh.

Luigi : ... *lalu ragu dengan apa yang ia inginkan*

Toadvalance : Kalau kau tetap pada komitmenmu, Percayalah... Impianmu akan terkabulkan... *lalu berjalan pergi dari stasiun tersebut*

Luigi : *melihat Toadvalance pergi*...(Apa aku cukup berani untuk melakukannya sendiri?)

Lalu iapun berjalan menuju jembatan yang menghubungkan Snow Kingdom dan Ultima-Everest. Tiba-tiba ia merasa Jembatan itu akan runtuh, iapun segera berlari secepat mungkin dan saat jembatan itu mendekati arah langkahnya, Ia tidak sengaja mengaktifkan Sommersault Spin Skill seperti Mario dan berhasil menyeberangi jembatan yang runtuh oleh usia.

Luigi : *terengah-engah sambil melihat jembatan yang sudah runtuh karena sudah tua.* Hampir saja... *lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Petunia Town yang hanya dihuni makhluk salju*

Tiba-tiba, Ponselnya berbunyi, tentu saja itu berasal dari Mario dan Princess Peach. Namun ia tidak menjawabnya dan memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya.

\- Sementara itu Di Mushroom Kingdom -

Mario : Aneh, ia tidak bisa dihubungi...

Princess Peach : Sebaiknya kita telepon pihak kerajaan Sarasaland, dia pasti ada disana...

Princess Peach kemudian menelepon otoritas kerajaan Sarasaland, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Princess Peach : Mereka bilang Luigi juga tidak ada disana, dan saat ini Daisy sedang pergi ke Snow Kingdom untuk...

Mario : Sebentar, Snow Kingdom... Daisy... *lalu ia sadar dan teringat apa yang Luigi bawa saat pergi* AAAAHH! TIDAAAAKK!

Princess Peach : Ada apa Mario?

Mario : Aku tahu tempat kemana ia pergi, Peach...

Setelah lelah berjalan menelusuri kota yang hanya dihuni makhluk salju, ia tiba di sebuah monumen yang tertulis : "MONUMEN INI DIDIRIKAN UNTUK PARA PENDAKI YANG GAGAL MENAKLUKKAN GUNUNG ULTIMA-EVEREST"

Luigi : ...

? : Ternyata kau disini, Luigi!

Luigi : *latah* LASAGNA! :'v *lalu berbalik dan melihat Princess Daisy yang memakai Celana dan Jaket Oranye* Daisy?!

Princess Daisy : Luigi, sedang apa kau disini? Mario tidak ikut?

Luigi : *menggeleng* Aku ingin mendaki gunung Ultima-Everest, Daisy. Karena aku juga ingin menjadi sehebat Abang Mario. Aku bosan berada dirumah melulu...

Princess Daisy : Jadi itu keinginanmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejujurnya pada Mario?

Luigi : Aku ingin membuktikannya dengan cara ini, Daisy... Aku tak ingin dikecewakan orang-orang Mushroom Kingdom, termasuk tetangga Wario Bersaudara yang super berandal itu.

Princess Daisy : Jadi begitu... Baiklah...

Luigi kemudian memulai memasang tenda untuk beristirahat. Diikuti Princess Daisy yang berada di sebelahnya.

Luigi : Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidur dulu, Daisy. Besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita bersama-sama...

Princess Daisy : Tentu, Luigi...

\- Jam 01.45 Subuh -

Luigi : *terbangun* Hmmm...

Ia lalu menghidupkan Ponselnya dan melihat Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.45 subuh, tentu saja semua orang sudah tidur di jam tersebut. Tak lama, ia melihat indikator sinyal tidak menunjukkan bar sama sekali.

Luigi : (Bagus, Sinyalnya hilang disaat yang tepat.) *ia kemudian berkemas diam-diam dan meninggalkan Princess Daisy sendirian*

Ia kemudian melihat sebuah kuil yang penuh oleh salju. Lalu ia memasukinya dan menelusuri tiap sudut kuil menyeramkan tersebut, sesekali terlihat Boo yang kerap mengerjainya. Tanpa sadar, ia tiba di sebuah cermin besar. Tak lama muncul sesosok dirinya dengan topeng dan berbaju hitam, tiba-tiba saja cermin tersebut retak dan orang itu kemudian muncul tepat didepan matanya. Benar, itu sosok jahat Luigi, Mr. L.

Mr. L : Ohohohoho! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari tubuhmu...

Luigi : YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *lalu pergi mencari jalan keluar dari kuil itu*

Mr. L : HEI! TUNGGU!

Luigi : *masih berlari mencari jalan keluar* AKU TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA SIFAT JAHAT KAYAK BEGINIIIII! ABAAAANGG! TOLOOOONG!

Mr. L : Kau lupa kalau ini bukan Mushroom Kingdom?! Hah?

Lalu Luigi terus berlari hingga ia keluar dari tempat tersebut, tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi dan tidak biasanya Bowser menghubunginya.

Bowser : MWAHAHAHAHA! KAU SUDAH TERJEBAK OLEH KUTUKAN KAMEK! DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENGUSIR SISI JAHATMU HINGGA KAU MENAKLUKKAN GUNUNG ULTIMA-EVEREST!

Lalu sosok Mr. L datang dengan pasukan Boo dan menangkapnya.

Luigi : AAAAAAAAHHH! TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!

Luigi kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian menyalakan ponselnya, kali ini ia menghubungi Mario.

Mario : *dari seberang Telepon* LUIGI! KAU PERGI KEMANA HAH?! KAU SUDAH PERGI LEBIH DARI 5 HARI DENGAN KONDISI RUMAH YANG BERANTAKAN! Aku dan Princess Peach sampai tidak tidur malam ini menunggu kau meneleponku!

Luigi : ... (Ternyata abang masih belum tidur jam segini...) Uh...

Mario : Beruntung kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Semua orang bahkan sampai orang-orang dari Metro Kingdom gelagapan mencarimu, aku takut Bowser dan anaknya sedang mengejarmu dan Princess Daisy.

Luigi : ! *kaget* (Tunggu... Apa mimpi itu...)

Mario : Luigi, Apa ada sesuatu yang tak ingin kau katakan hingga mengambil jalan nekat seperti ini?

Luigi : *sigh* Sulit kujelaskan, Bang...

Mario : Besok, aku dan Peach akan menyusul kalian ke Snow Kingdom, karena aku tahu kemanapun kau pergi tanpa abangmu ini, Daisy selalu ada di sekitarmu. Lebih baik bicara saja secara langsung... *lalu menutup teleponnya*

Luigi : ... *khawatir*

Princess Daisy kemudian ikut terbangun.

Princess Daisy : Kenapa? Kau dimarahi Mario?

Luigi : *mengangguk* Tentu saja, Aku pergi dari Mushroom Kingdom tanpa izin Abang atau Peach...

Princess Daisy : ... Sepertinya Peach juga pasti akan memarahiku, karena aku tak membawa ponselku saat kemari.

\- Di Rumah Super Plumber -

Mario : *dengan tangan yang membengkak karena sempat terhimpit koper yang akan ia tarik* Ada-ada saja... setiap kali Luigi pergi tanpa aku pasti seperti ini.

Toad : *sambil mengemas peralatan* Mungkin dia iri dengan Cappy, makanya ia cemburu...

Mario : *sambil mengemas pakaian dan perlengkapan pendakian* Uh... mungkin...

Pagi harinya, Luigi dan Princess Daisy melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah hotel tua yang ada di gunung Ultima-Everest.

Luigi : Daisy, aku tidak yakin Hotel ini masih beroperasi...

Princess Daisy : Jangan khawatir, pasti sang pemilik menunggu kedatangan kita!

Lalu muncul dua sosok familiar dengan warna ungu yang khas dari pakaian mereka. Tentu saja itu Wario dan Waluigi.

Princess Daisy : Hei, kupikir kalian masih di Rose Town.

Wario : Kalian juga ingin pergi ke puncak Ultima-Forest?

Waluigi : *pada Luigi* Tapi tumben, Abang Mario yang lincah itu tidak ikut bersama Bang Luigi.

Luigi + Daisy : Dia dan Princess Peach akan menyusul kita pagi ini!

Waluigi : Jadi...

Wario : Ayolah semuanya, Pemilik hotel ini sudah menunggu kita!

Lalu saat mereka memasuki hotel tersebut...

Luigi : ... *lalu ketakutan* Ha...Halo?

Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka oleh angin dingin dan kemudian dari bawah meja resepsionis, muncul sesosok gadis berambut putih dengan baju biru dengan motif kristal salju yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik hotel tersebut.

Gadis : Selamat datang di ULTIMA HOTEL, semuanya. Aku Yuna, pemilik hotel ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?

Waluigi yang tergoda dengan kecantikan Yuna seketika menyerobot Princess Daisy.

Waluigi : Aku pesan 2 kamar untuk 4 orang, Nona... *pada Princess Daisy dan Luigi* Kalian berdua aku traktir menginap disini, tenang saja.

Luigi + Daisy : Oh... *menghela napas mereka* Makasih, Kalian berdua... kami malah bingung ingin membalasnya...

Waluigi : Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita akan beristirahat disini...

Merekapun kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, tetapi Luigi merasa ada yang janggal terhadap Yuna yang ramah pada Waluigi.

Luigi : Daisy, aku terus merasakan hawa dingin setiap kali aku melihat Waluigi berinteraksi pada Yuna.

Princess Daisy : Hawa dingin? Maksudmu?

Luigi : Aku merasa dia bukan manusia seperti kita, karena aku punya kemampuan yang bisa membedakan antara manusia dan bukan manusia...

Princess Daisy : Luigi? Apa maksudmu?!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luigi berdering kembali, kali ini berasal dari nomor Princess Daisy yang sebenarnya ponselnya dipegang Princess Peach.

Princess Peach : Luigi, bisa kau serahkan ponselmu pada Daisy?

Luigi kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy : Ada apa Peach?

Princess Peach : Kalian sekarang berada dimana? Kami sudah berada di Snow Kingdom dan sang raja mengatakan kalian sudah pergi ke Petunia Town.

Princess Daisy : Kami berada di Hotel Ultima...

Mario + Peach + Cappy + Tiara : *di kamar hotel di Snow Kingdom* HOTEL ULTIMA!?

Mario kemudian merampas ponsel Princess Daisy yang ada di tangan Princess Peach.

Mario : Maaf Peach, sudah lancang. *lalu menyalakan Loudspeaker di ponsel itu* Daisy, Luigi, SEGERA PERGI DARI TEMPAT ITU!

Luigi + Daisy : Ada apa?

Mario : Prof. E. Gadd bilang, Hotel itu sebenarnya sudah tidak beroperasi sejak 25 tahun yang lalu karena badai salju yang terus terjadi.

Kembali ke Hotel Ultima...

Princess Daisy : APA!?

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus oleh sinyal yang tiba-tiba hilang. Tak lama terdengar teriakan Wario yang meminta tolong dari kamarnya. Merekapun kemudian ke kamar Wario dan mendapati Bowser dan Bowser Jr. sudah membeku seperti batu.

Princess Daisy : KYAAAAA!

Luigi : (Kenapa Raja dan anak dari kerajaan Koopa itu mengikutiku? Apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk lagi?)

Wario : Luigi! Sebaiknya kau pergi mencari Waluigi! Gadis itu BUKANLAH MANUSIA! Soal 2 orang ini biar aku yang urus!

Luigi : *lalu mengambil tasnya dan menarik Princess Daisy yang belum mengemas apapun keluar* Sudah kuduga, aku sudah merasakan hal yang tidak wajar pada gadis itu sejak awal.

Sepanjang mereka mencari jalan keluar, mereka terus dihadang kristal es dan sekumpulan Boo yang terus menghalangi jalan dan menghancurkan hotel tersebut.

Luigi : Seharusnya aku mengajak serta abangku :'v . Semenjak aku memiliki Electric Power, Firepowerku benar-benar lenyap...

Sementara itu di atap hotel...

Waluigi : Yuna? Kenapa kau mengajakku di tempat seperti ini?

Yuna : ...*hanya tersenyum* Sudah lama aku menginginkan seorang kekasih, jadi... aku ingin mengusap kepalamu itu...

Waluigi : Si...silahkan saja...

Saat Yuna akan mengusapkan tangannya pada kepala Waluigi, tiba-tiba...

Luigi : *mengeluarkan Electric Powernya* THUNDER!

Yuna + Waluigi : *terkena Thunder yang dikeluarkan Luigi* AAAAAAAAHHH!

Yuna : *lalu berbalik melihat Luigi dan Princess Daisy yang akan bersiap menggunakan Hidden Power berelemen api* Kalian... *pada Luigi* Jadi ini saudara "Super Mario" yang katanya dikenal memiliki kekuatan seperti Thor itu?

Waluigi : KALIAN INI KENAPA HAH!?

Princess Daisy : Waluigi, dia itu HANTU! Kalau kau menyentuhnya, kau akan membeku seperti bongkahan es!

Luigi : Electric Shield! *lalu tubuhnya dan tubuh Princess Daisy dilindungi pelindung listrik* Waluigi! JAUHI DIA! DIA AKAN MEMBEKUKAN KITA SEMUA!

Waluigi : Aku punya ide lain, Bang Luigi...

Saat sinar matahari menembus awan salju yang gelap, Waluigi kemudian melancarkan Waterfall dan Mean Look pada Yuna.

Waluigi : Bang Luigi! Daisy! CEPAT LARI! AKU DAN WARIO AKAN MENYUSUL KALIAN!

Luigi dan Princess Daisy kemudian lari menuju Platinum Valley yang dipenuhi bendera yang bertuliskan lambang identitas semua orang di seluruh dunia, termasuk Lambang Identitas Pauline dan Donkey Kong yang lebih dulu berhasil menaklukkan Ultima-Everest.

Luigi : *celingak-celinguk* Hanya orang-orang Mushroom Kingdom yang belum mendaki di gunung ini...

Princess Daisy : Tentu saja, Abangmu tidak sempat kemari karena sibuk menyelamatkan Peach dari tangan Bowser, begitu juga urusan Wario yang belum selesai dan juga Captain Toad yang belum pernah kemari...

Luigi dan Princess Daisy kemudian terus berjalan dan melihat sebuah gondola yang akan membawa mereka ke kuil di gunung bersalju tersebut. Luigi kemudian menelepon Mario yang ternyata sudah berada di stasiun tua bersama Princess Peach, Cappy, dan Tiara.

Mario : ada apa, Luigi?

Luigi : Abang sudah berada dimana?

Mario : Sudah berada di stasiun tua dekat gunung Ultima-Everest, tetapi... ada pembangunan konstruksi didepan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di stasiun hingga perbaikan selesai...

Luigi : Begitu rupanya...

Mario : Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku, Luigi...

Luigi : Abang, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu kalau aku pergi...

Mario : ... Tidak apa, Luigi... Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan keselamatanmu dan juga Princess Daisy...

Luigi : Nanti kutelepon lagi... *lalu menutup teleponnya*

Princess Daisy : Luigi! Lihat! Ada gondola! Dengan ini kita bisa cepat ke puncak Ultima-Everest!

Merekapun menaiki gondola itu dan melihat pemandangan dari bawah gunung. Tiba-tiba...

SFX : GEDRUBRAK!

Badai tiba-tiba menerjang dan menggoyangkan kabel gondola tersebut.

Luigi : Daisy! *lalu memeluk Princess Daisy*

Princess Daisy : Aku akan menyeimbangkan Gondola ini dengan Psychic, Luigi. Berpegangan dengan erat... dan tutuplah kedua matamu, sebut nama siapapun seolah mereka akan menolong kita...

Dengan kekuatan Psychic yang diam-diam ia pelajari dari tetua Mushroom Kingdom, Ia berhasil menyeimbangkan gondola sementara Luigi terus memanggil Mario dan Princess Peach untuk menenangkan dirinya.

-Sementara itu-

Mario : *di rumah Toadvalance* Badai ini tiba-tiba menerjang, dan aku merasa keduanya sedang dalam bahaya...

Princess Peach : Ya, aku juga merasakannya, Mario...

Mario : *pada Toadvalance* Kek, apa anda tahu jalur lain menuju kesana?

Toadvalance : Sebenarnya ada, tetapi sudah lama tertutup oleh bebatuan dan salju dari gunung itu...

Mario : Sepertinya aku perlu Hammer Power-Up itu untuk menghancurkan bebatuan penghalang jalan yang anda maksud setelah badai salju ini berhenti...

Dan akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah kuil aneh yang sangat gelap. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti ada yang meminta tolong. Namun anehnya tidak ada siapa-siapa selain tengkorak manusia dan makhluk seperti koopa yang sudah mati.

Luigi : Heran, kenapa ada kuil aneh seperti ini di gunung bersalju ini?

Princess Daisy : Entahlah...

? : Myahahahahaha!

Luigi dan Princess Daisy kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati King Boo yang mengintai mereka sejak tadi.

Luigi : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Princess Daisy : KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Keduanya langsung meluncur kabur dari kuil tersebut.

King Boo : MYAHAHAHAHAHA! Sekalinya aku tinggal disini kalian malah kabur seperti Toad yang ketakutan!

Setelah berhasil kabur dari kuil tersebut, mereka kemudian melihat puncak Ultima-Everest mulai terlihat. Badai salju berhenti, tetapi anehnya kejadian aneh terus saja mengintai mereka hingga mereka bertemu Mr. L.

Mr. L : Cih, Percuma saja, kalian juga akan berakhir seperti teman-teman kalian yang sudah kulempar jauh ke Danau yang ada dibawah itu...

Luigi : Daisy, Mundur... *lalu mendekati Mr. L*

Mr. L : Oh, jadi itu maumu? Rasakan ini!

Mr. L use Rock Throw to Luigi.

Luigi Avoided the Attacks!

Luigi Use Shockwave!

Mr. L take a damage!

Mr. L use Explosion!

Both Luigi and Mr. L then throwed from the mountain due the Explosion!

Princess Daisy : *masih di gunung* LUIGIIIIIII!

Luigi : AAAAAAAAHH! DAISY!

Merekapun akhirnya terpisah dan Luigi jatuh kedalam danau di sebuah air terjun. Iapun segera berenang ke tepian dan berbaring di hamparan rumput yang lebih dingin karena salju yang ada di sekitarnya. Iapun kemudian terlelap karena hari sudah terlalu malam, keesokan harinya Luigi hanya terdiam sambil memegangi topinya yang hancur dan menyisakan lambang huruf "L" oleh ledakan itu, ia merasa gagal mewujudkan impiannya...

Luigi : *tanpa topi* Abang... aku gagal... Aku tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa seperti abang...

? : Luigi... Itu tidak benar...

Terdengar suara yang begitu khas di telinganya, Tanpa diduga, Ternyata Mario dan Princess Peach memasang kemah tak jauh dari tempat ia jatuh.

Luigi : Bang Mario?!

Mario : *menggeleng* Kakek Toadvalance menceritakan semuanya apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan aku tahu apa tujuanmu mendaki gunung ini...

Luigi hanya terdiam, lalu Cappy mendekati Luigi dan mendapati topinya juga hancur seperti topi Mario saat Princess Peach diculik oleh Bowser.

Cappy : Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu cemburu...

Luigi : Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena terlalu iri...

Lalu Toadvalance datang.

Toadvalance : Nak, Sebetulnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang sebuah topi dari Cap Kingdom yang disegel di gunung ini... Konon ia sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan oleh siapapun...

Luigi : lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan topi ajaib itu?

Toadvalance : Karena sudah meresahkan, ia kemudian disegel di kuil itu hingga membuat Petunia Town hanya dihuni Makhluk Salju, Bob-omb, dan beberapa Mole. Tapi suatu hari, badai besar melanda tempat ini... dan aku merasa ada yang sudah melepas segel itu di kuil...

Luigi kemudian teringat dengan Bowser dan Bowser Jr. yang membeku di Hotel Ultima.

Luigi : Aku sempat melihat Bowser dan Bowser Jr. yang membeku di Hotel itu.

Mario + Peach : BOWSER!?

Princess Peach : Aku menduga, Junior pasti sudah membuka segel itu dan membuat badai salju terus terjadi di tempat ini...

Luigi : Tapi pertama... Aku akan bercerita kenapa aku bisa berada disini.

Ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Mario terperanjat mendengar ia memiliki wujud sosok jahatnya.

Mario : Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Mr. L itu 'kan kau...

Toadvalance : Karena Topi itu sudah menemukan tuan yang layak untuknya. Tetapi ia salah merepresentasikan itu sebagai sisi jahatmu itu.

Mario : Akhirnya semua masuk akal, Mr. L sebenarnya adalah topi yang terlarang itu... tapi... Bagaimana caranya kita menghentikan dia?

Semua terdiam, kecuali Luigi...

Luigi : Abang, kali ini biar aku mencarinya sendiri...

Mario : Luigi?

Toadvalance : Topi itu lemah terhadap petir, pantas saja topi itu dan dia sampai terlempar jatuh kemari...

Luigi : Abang, Peach... Lindungi aku dari belakang... *sambil mengaitkan bagian Huruf "L" dari potongan topinya yang robek di jaketnya*

Mario : Baik...

Lalu Toadvalance menunjukkan jalan pintas menuju puncak Ultima-Everest, ketiganya kemudian berenang kedalam danau yang memiliki gua bawah tanah. Merekapun menelusuri gua tersebut dan mendapati sebuah jalan setapak di sebuah hutan. Tiba-tiba, langit menjadi gelap seperti akan hujan, ternyata Mr. L sudah menunggunya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Mario dan Princess Peach yang akan bersiap dihentikan oleh Luigi.

Luigi : Abang, Peach, Mundur... Biar aku yang menghentikan dia...

Mr. L : Cih, apa maumu?

Luigi : Mengakulah, Topi ajaib... *lalu bersiap dengan Thunderbolt* Kau ingin aku menjadi tuanmu, 'kan?

Mario : ...(Luigi... Keberanianmu mulai terlihat)

Luigi : THUNDERBOLT!

Mr. L take the Thunderbolt!

Luigi then use Future Sight!

Mr. L use Rock Throw! But missed!

Luigi use Charge Beam!

Mr. L take Charge Beam!

Mr. L Paralyzed!

Suddenly, Mario and Cappy appeared and casts Flame Burst While Future Sight was coming to it!

Akhirnya, sosok Mr. L hancur dan mendapati sebuah Hoodie ajaib dan Star Power Up tergeletak di semak belukar. Luigi kemudian memunguti Star Power Up tersebut.

Luigi : Pantas saja topi ini menjadi beringas, ternyata Powerup inilah yang membuat ia menjadi sangat kuat...

Hoodie ajaib : Tolong, hentikan... Ampuni aku, tuan...

Cappy : Hoodie! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?

Hoodie : Cappy?

Cappy : Sekarang aku ingat kalau dia adalah saudaraku... yang terpengaruh oleh benda aneh itu...

Mario : Jadi artinya...

Hoodie : Ya... Maaf karena sudah memakai wujudmu untuk menakutimu... *pada Luigi* jadi tuan, apa anda ingin memaafkan aku?

Luigi kemudian mengangguk dan memeluk Hoodie dengan erat, hingga akhirnya Hoodie bersedia menjadi pengganti topi Luigi yang ia hancurkan.

Hoodie : Tuan, tolong lemparkan topi ini dan injak aku...

Luigi kemudian melemparkan topi hijau itu dan kemudian menginjaknya. Tiba-tiba, Luigi melesat keatas hingga mencapai tebing yang bahkan oleh lompatan Mario dan Cappy tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Mario : Mamma mia! LUIGI! Tunggu!

Di tebing itu...

Luigi : Jadi ini kemampuanmu?

Hoodie : Tentu saja, ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu, tuan...

Luigi : Panggil aku Luigi, Hoodie...

Hoodie : Maaf, Luigi... *lalu melihat potongan topi Luigi yang ia hancurkan* sebagai gantinya aku jadikan kau tuanku.

Tiba-tiba...

Mario + Peach + Daisy : LUIGI!

Luigi kemudian melihat Mario, Princess Peach, dan Princess Daisy melambaikan tangannya.

Mario : *kemudian memeluk Luigi dan menangis* Akhirnya kau memiliki keberanian untuk membuktikan kalau kau juga seperti aku.

Luigi : Abang... Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu pada Daisy...

Princess Peach : Bagaimana kalau kita taklukkan gunung ini bersama-sama?

Princess Daisy : Tunggu, Peach... sepertinya aku mendengar suara...

Ternyata Wario, Waluigi, Bowser dan Junior (Bowser Jr.) datang.

Princess Peach : Ternyata kalian!

Bowser : Kalian takkan bisa melakukannya tanpa kami bertiga!

Princess Daisy : Waluigi, apa urusanmu dengan gadis salju itu selesai.

Waluigi : Bahkan kupermalukan dia didepan para Boo. Hingga aku sadar kalau dia memang menginginkan aku...

Toadvalance : Baguslah kalau kalian memutuskan untuk menyatukan kekuatan kalian untuk menaklukkan gunung ini...

Semua : KAKEK?

Toadvalance : Iya, semuanya... aku sebenarnya pemilik area ini dan masih memiliki otoritas bersama kerajaan Salju dan diam-diam menguji mental kalian...

Mario + Bowser : jadi?

Toadvalance : Kalian semua lulus ujian dan layak mendaki gunung ini...

Semua : YEAAAAHHH!

Luigi : Kalau begitu... *lalu sadar teman-temannya sudah bergegas ke Petunia Town*

Hoodie : Hei! Tunggu kami dulu!

Luigi dan Hoodie yang menjadi topi hijau kesayangan Luigi kemudian berlari melewati bebatuan yang ada di hutan pinus tersebut dan terus melompati batuan yang ada di tebing untuk menuju arah Petunia Town. Lalu mereka melihat Bowser dan anaknya kesulitan memanjati tebing tersebut.

Luigi : Bowser! Awas! Aku akan bersiap melompat~! *lalu melemparkan topinya ke arah tebing dan kemudian ia menginjak Hoodie hingga melesat jauh*

Bowser : *hanya melongo* (Si Paprika hijau (Luigi) itu lebih gesit ketimbang si Tomat Pendek (Mario) itu :'v)

Hoodie : Mau sampai kapan Anda begitu? Ayo lompati aku!

Lalu keduanya melompati Hoodie hingga mereka juga tiba di puncak tebing.

Luigi : *dengan Hoodie yang kembali berada di kepalanya* Ayo, Raja Koopa, kita taklukkan gunung ini!

Bowser : AYO! *lalu menggendong Bowser Jr. dan mengikuti Luigi yang berlari menuju Hotel Ultima*

Namun, ternyata ada 2 orang yang rupanya adalah Captain Toad dan Toadette.

Captain Toad : Luigi! Bowser! Sedang apa kalian disini? Apa kalian juga akan mendaki gunung ini?

Luigi + Bowser : Iya, Dan yang lainnya sudah berada lebih dulu mendahuluimu, Toad.

Toad : Oh!

Toadette : Baik! Kami juga ikut!

Merekapun kemudian berlari dan tiba di Hotel Ultima, sesampainya disana, kondisinya masih sama saat ia bertemu Wario dan Waluigi di tempat dingin tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat Yuna yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur.

Luigi : Permisi, Nona Yuna! Kami mau lewat...

Yuna : Silahkan saja, Jeruk Purut... *ngambek karena masih malu*

Merekapun kemudian tiba dimana Wario dan Waluigi akan bersiap melempar Luigi, Toad, dan Toadette ke atas.

Wario : *lalu memegangi tubuh Luigi yang akan ia putarkan hingga ia melepaskannya* Dadah! Bang Luigi!

Bowser : Aku, Junior dan Wario Bros. akan menyusul kalian nanti!

Kemudian ketiganya melesat hingga mendarat di kuil tua, tetapi kali ini Luigi sudah bersiap dengan Poltergust – 00 yang sebenarnya ia simpan didalam tas.

Luigi : Pertama, aku akan bereskan para hantu disini, kemudian kita cari Princess Daisy.

Toad + Toadette : Baik!

Satu-persatu Hantu penghuni kuil berhasil ditangkap semua termasuk King Boo hingga terasa aman untuk dilewati Toad dan Toadette.

Toad dan Toadette ternyata menemukan Princess Daisy yang sudah menunggu mereka di Gondola.

Princess Daisy : Bang Mario dan Princess Peach sudah menunggu kita di Platina Valley Ayo cepat naik!

Ketiganya kemudian naik kedalam gondola yang akhirnya sudah diperbaiki para Lakitu dan Koopa yang dikirim Bowser sebelumya. Namun ternyata mereka sudah berada di jembatan puncak Ultima-Everest!

Princess Peach : Daisy! Cepat!

Mario : Keluarkan kekuatanmu!

Luigi kemudian menggunakan Star Power Up dan melemparkan topinya ke arah tebing. Lalu ia berlari menginjak Hoodie dan melesat jauh ke atas hingga akhirnya ia tiba di dekat puncak Ultima-Everest. Menyusul Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad dan Toadette yang juga tiba di tempat Luigi berdiri.

Mario : Ayo Luigi, kita daki gunung ini bersama-sama!

Cappy : Iya Hoodie!

Luigi + Hoodie : OKI DOKI!

Dengan sinkronisasi kekuatan mereka, Mario dan Luigi melompati tiap batu di gunung tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak Gunung Ultima-Everest.

Mario : Akhirnya... kita tiba juga di puncak gunung ini!

Lalu Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser dan Junior, juga Toad dan Toadette menyusul mereka berdua.

Luigi : Semuanya, sekarang katakan permintaan kalian. Lalu pergi ke Tebing Platina dan pasang Bendera lambang identitas kita setelah kita semua mengatakan permintaan kalian.

Semua : Baik!

Yang pertama maju adalah Bowser dan Bowser Jr.

Bowser : Aku ingin bisa memiliki wanita pengganti Princess Peach... Tidak peduli dia Princess atau bukan...

Bowser Jr. : Aku ingin punya Ibu yang cantik seperti Princess Peach...

Bowser : Hei, ternyata keinginanmu sama seperti Papa...

Bowser Jr. : Iya Papa, aku ingin punya Ibu.

Lalu keduanya mundur, dan yang maju berikutnya adalah Wario dan Waluigi.

Wario : Aku ingin, Mona menerimaku apa adanya...

Waluigi : Kuharap, Yuna mau memaafkan aku dan menjadi Manusia meski hanya sehari...

Wario : Oi... Kau lupa kalau dia hantu salju?

Waluigi : Bang, kali ini dia adalah pasangan yang cocok untukku...

Lalu merekapun mundur dengan saling menjewer telinga mereka, kali ini yang maju adalah Princess Peach dan Princess Daisy.

Princess Peach : Aku ingin, Seluruh dunia selalu damai tenteram tanpa peperangan dan kekacauan, dan juga aku ingin Mario selalu ada di sisiku...

Princess Daisy : Dan Aku ingin semua orang bahagia selamanya, termasuk Luigi yang akan selalu bersamaku kapanpun dan dimanapun...

Keduanya kemudian Bergembira dan tertawa bersama, disusul Toad dan Toadette yang memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti Princess Peach. Dan akhirnya giliran Mario dan Luigi yang akan mengatakan permintaan mereka.

Mario : Aku ingin... *kemudian memikirkan Princess Peach* bisa melindungi Peach kapanpun dan dimanapun dia dan aku berada... *lalu memikirkan Luigi* dan juga ingin Luigi bisa melindungiku dan Mushroom Kingdom dari bahaya...

Luigi hanya terdiam.

Mario : Luigi?

Cappy : Ayo, Luigi, utarakan keinginanmu!

Hoodie : ini kesempatanmu untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu!

Luigi : Baiklah! *lalu menghela napasnya* Aku ingin, Dunia juga mengenalku sebagai saudara Abang Mario dan juga sehebat dia... dan juga aku ingin Abang tahu kalau aku juga menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Princess Peach... *lalu menangis* Aku tak ingin kehilangan Abangku... Aku ingin Aku dan Abangku bersama selamanya...

Mario : Luigi... *lalu ikut menangis* itu adalah keinginan yang paling indah yang pernah kudengar...

Mario dan Luigi kemudian saling berpelukan.

Mario : Maafkan aku, Luigi... aku sudah terlalu sering meninggalkanmu dan menyusahkanmu...

Luigi : Maafkan aku, Bang... karena aku sudah terlalu khawatir padamu...

Kemudian...

Princess Peach : Nah, karena semuanya sudah mengatakan keinginan masing-masing... ayo ke Tebing Platina...

Mario : *lalu melihat pemandangan dari Puncak Ultima-Everest* Peach, semuanya... sebelum itu... kita nikmati pemandangan ini...

Mendengar permintaan Mario, semua orang tertuju pada pemandangan dari puncak Ultima-Everest hingga mereka memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Setelah menunggu selama 3 jam di puncak Ultima Forest, mereka akhirnya kembali ke Tebing Platina untuk memasang Bendera Identitas mereka dan berfoto bersama untuk menyimpan kenangan tersebut. Merekapun akhirnya turun dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Toadvalance, mereka saling mengobrol. Bahkan terkadang, Bowser dan Waluigi menakuti mereka hingga merekapun dijitak oleh Mario dan Princess Peach. Tanpa sadar ternyata Yuna mengikuti mereka dari belakang saat sudah tiba di rumah kakek Toadvalance.

Yuna : Maaf ya karena sudah menyusahkan kalian...

Luigi : Bukan masalah Nona...

Toadvalance : Oh Yuna, sudah lama kau tidak kemari...

Yuna : Kakek ternyata tidak berubah, hehe...

Toadvalance : Kau seperti ayahmu, nak... pekerja keras tapi kadang merepotkan...

Yuna : Ngomong-ngomong apa kakek punya lauk makan malam?

Mario + Luigi : *menunjukkan tas yang penuh dengan berbagai sayuran dan buah-buahan* Mau kami buatkan sup ala Mushroom Kingdom?

Semua : MAU!

Princess Peach : Daisy, Bowser, dan Junior, Kalian juga ikut memasak dengan kami.

Bowser + Bowser Jr. + Daisy : OK!

Kemudian...

Toadvalance : *merasakan sup buatan Mushroom Kingdom Squad* Oh, rasanya seperti ingin kembali ke Mushroom Kingdom...

Princess Peach : Apa ada yang salah?

Yuna : Tidak, ini memang makanan khas Mushroom Kingdom...

Mario : tentu ini adalah hasil kerja keras kita semua, Peach...

Bowser : Sungguh Masakan Surga setelah aku hanya memakan bubur ayam akhir-akhir ini... :'v

Yuna : Pasti orang-orang dari seluruh dunia akan rela membayar mahal hanya demi makanan ini... Karena Snow Kingdom hanya menjual Parfait dan Labu...

Princess Peach : Oh ya, Yuna...

Yuna : Ada apa?

Princess Peach : Tutup matamu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu di kepalamu...

Lalu Yuna menutup matanya, tanpa disadari Princess Peach mengeluarkan "Peachette Crown" dan memakaikannya pada kepala Yuna, Seketika Yuna menjadi sesosok Putri raja seperti Peach.

Waluigi : Yu... Yuna...?

Yuna : eh? Aku menjadi secantik Putri Raja... Waluigi... kamu gak akan kaget 'kan?

Melihat penampilan Yuna yang berubah total, Waluigi dan Bowser langsung pingsan. Wario dan Bowser Jr. menjadi panik melihat mereka berdua yang pingsan. Ternyata Keinginan Waluigi malah terkabul lebih dulu dibanding yang lain.

Toadvalance : Sepertinya keinginan dia yang malah terkabul lebih dulu...

Lalu semua tertawa diikuti kebahagiaan semua orang yang akhirnya lega bisa berkumpul kembali selayaknya keluarga yang lama berpisah.

-THE END-


End file.
